Let Me Know
by Kimmidiot
Summary: Semenjak pindah ke Seoul, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Park Jimin terjerat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Min Yoongi. / "Memangnya Min Yoongi itu siapa?" "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" "Tidak kah hyung terasa tertekan menyembunyikan semua itu?" "At least cerita sedikit mengenai dirimu, hyung?"/ It's MinSu-Minyoon-YoonMin from BTS! Fanfiction. [!] Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Know **

**JiminxYoongi – BoyxBoy **

**[!] Warning: Typo(s) Bahasa gak baku, Alur mainstream (mungkin), rada OOC, It's Yaoi! DLDR, No bash.**

**[A/N] : Ide dan ff ini asli ga main punya saya sendiri. Karakter punya Tuhan, ortu mereka dan ARMY. **

_**No Plagiat!**__ Okay? Fix._

Enjoy!

**.**

* * *

[PARK JIMIN: Busan, 13 Oktober 1995. I-2.]

.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal seraya membolak-balik lembar kertas yang ia pegang. Ia mendecak dan mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Hanya ini? Padahal minggu lalu aku sudah nulis 3 lembar tentang diriku. Payah sekali," gerutu pelajar asal Busan itu.

Jimin –pelajar itu –memasuki berkas-berkas dirinya ke dalam _folder_ biru dan meletakkannya ke laci bertulisan 'I-2'. Dan kali ini ia membuka _folder_ yang berbeda lagi. Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas di dalamnya dan melihatnya sekilas.

.

[KIM TAEHYUNG: Daegu, 30 Desember 1995. I-2. Prestasi:… kegemaran:..]

.

"Tuh 'kan! Punyamu saja lebih banyak. Gimana sih," gerutunya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia membanting berkas tadi ke atas meja dan berkacak pinggang.

"Salah sendiri baru masuk waktu semester 2. Jelas saja punyamu cuman informasi umum." Ujar seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi membantu Jimin untuk melihat berkas-berkas tentang seluruh murid-murid di sekolah barunya.

.

Tugas sebagai OSIS memang tidak gampang. Apalagi anak baru seperti Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tidak mau jadi osis, ribet. Harus aktif di sekolah lah, kenal anak-anak sekolah lah, selesain masalah lah, ini lah, itu lah. Aduh, mendengarnya saja Jimin sudah malas. Tetapi orang tuanya (terutama Ibu nya) sangat ingin –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa –anak pemalasnya yang satu ini menjadi seorang OSIS. Heol, _Life is unfair._ Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, jadi OSIS tidak begitu buruk. Ia bisa menambahkan biodata dirinya sendiri. Kkk~

"Tapi bukan cuman kau doang sih yang biodatanya sedikit." Taehyung. Orang sekaligus sahabat idiot tercintanya Jimin, berjalan ke sudut kiri ruangan dan menarik laci ber_label_ 'II-2'. Setelah membuka laci dan mengambil salah satu _folder_ biru di dalamnya, ia menutup laci itu lagi dan memberikan _folder_ biru yang ia pegang ke Jimin. Jimin merebutnya acuh-tak-acuh.

.

[MIN YOONGI: Daegu, 9 Maret 1993. II-2]

.

"_I told you so," _sindir Taehyung yang kini duduk di atas meja dekat Jimin. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dengan bangga dan mengayunkan kaki kirinya seolah sedang menunggu jawaban 'baiklah' dari Jimin.

Jimin tidak merespon nya. Memang 'sih tidak ada yang menarik dari biodata ini. Hanya _simple _seperti miliknya. Ia hanya heran, Min Yoongi ini 'kan sunbaenya. Tapi kok biodatanya sedikit ya?

"_Gak_ ada yang bisa membujuk Yoongi sunbae buat wawancara. Dia itu ngeriin tau." Taehyung tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Jimin sehingga membuat Jimin mendorong wajah Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Biasa aja dong." Cibir Jimin dan kembali membolak-balik selembar kertas tersebut. "Memangnya Min Yoongi itu siapa? Preman?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Gak tau _deh_. Banyak yang bilang Yoongi sunbae itu _bad boy_, tapi cerdas, tapi jutek, tapi baik, tapi imut juga. Aneh 'kan? Tapi intinya dia itu misterius. Gak ada yang tau sifat asli Yoongi sunbae gimana. _Well_ kecuali keluarganya, mungkin."

Jimin hanya manggut-manggut menanggapinya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia jadi penasaran dengan Min Yoongi, sunbaenya itu. Jimin lantas melihat foto di samping biodata tersebut. Heol. _He change his mind. He's perfect. _Mata sayu, kulit putih susu, rambut coklat kemerahan yang ditata rapih nan lurus, bahu tegap yang mungil, astaga. Jimin merangkumnya menjadi satu. Dia memesona.

"Cantik gini kok dibilang preman ya?" gumam Jimin masih dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Apa katamu?"

Jimin mengumpulkan semua nyawanya dari alam fanboynya. Ia hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung dan memberikan berkas tadi ke Taehyung untuk ditaruh kembali. Namun sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu menggapainya, Jimin menyembunyikan biodata tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Tae. Abis ini temenin aku liat Yoongi sunbae, ya?"

.

.

**Jimin – Yoongi's love story start... Now! **

.

Jimin, Park Jimin nama lengkapnya. Siswa pindahan dari Busan yang energik dan cerdas. Orang tua-nya menyekolahkan Jimin lebih cepat satu tahun karena ilmu pengetahuan Jimin yang luas dan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi saat belajar. Ya, rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi memang ada sisi positifnya. Tapi jika sudah fatal, ia akan menjadi _troublemaker_ yang menyelinap masuk ke masalah orang. Dan karena itulah ia ditemani oleh sahabat-sepanjang-hayat nya, Kim Taehyung, untuk menghindari Jimin dari masalah. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahu Jimin yang berakibat fatal. Termasuk satu kasus.

.

.

"Astaga naga. Min, demi Kkangji yang belum makan tujuh hari tujuh malam, bisa gak sih berhenti nanyain soal Yoongi sunbae?"

Yap, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan mereka pun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Semenjak Taehyung memberikan biodata tentang Yoongi, Jimin tidak ada henti-hentinya merajuk kepadanya, bahkan di kelas sekalipun. Alasannya sih pingin tahu Yoongi itu yang mana. Aduh serius Taehyung rasanya sudah gondok mendengar semua omongan Jimin. Pasalnya cuman ada dua kemungkinan: 1. Jimin penasaran yang berujung suka, dan 2. Jimin jatuh cinta pada pandangan foto pertama. Dan jika melibatkan Taehyung? _Hell_ _N.O._ Sekalipun Jimin adalah sahabatnya. Tetap saja tidak.

"Plis Tae. Traktir gope deh," rajuk Jimin yang menggoyangkan tangan kiri Taehyung dengan manja.

"Dih. Ogah. Gak."

"Taae~ kamu tau kan orang korea itu mirip-mirip? Nanti kalau ketuker gimana?"

"Masa bodo."

"Taeeeeeeeee~ ayooooooo~"

"Dih. Jijik. Gak mau."

"Peliiiiiis. Kan biar kalau ada masalah sama Yoongi sunbae gampang gitu nyelesainnya, siapa tau aku bisa membujuknya."

"Kalau enggak ya enggak, Keras kepala ih."

"PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS-"

Astaga! Siapa pun antarkan Taehyung ke dokter mata –eh ralat. Dokter THT. Telinganya benar-benar serasa panas. Belum lagi melihat _puppy eyes_ seorang Jimin yang bisa membakar bola matanya. Heol, Taehyung benci Jimin yang kepo berat seperti sekarang. Semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mengacuhkan Jimin, semakin menyebalkan cara Jimin membujuknya. Dan kalian tahu Taehyung sebenarnya sangat lelah.

"PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS"

Duk.

"_Ouch_! Yak!"

Taehyung berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin juga berhenti tiba-tiba secara tidak elit –membentur punggung belakang Taehyung. Taehyung tidak akan mengambil keputusan pusing lagi karena dirinya sudah sangat pusing dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Mungkin dengan menjahili Jimin bisa mengembalikan semangatnya. Merasa Jimin sudah berhenti merajuk, Taehyung akhirnya berbalik dengan seringai jahil.

"Nari 4L dulu disini."

"HAH?!"

.

.

Taehyung pecah dengan tawa jahilnya saat melihat raut wajah kaget Jimin. Taehyung memang sangat suka menggoda Jimin, _abis_ lucu sih. Lihat saja matanya yang semakin bulat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kalau mereka di dalam kartun, gusi bawahnya sudah menyentuh lantai. Astaga membayanginya saja Taehyung sudah ingin tertawa terus-menerus. Apalagi saat melihat pemuda pendek itu menari _Girlband_ yang lentur begitu?

.

Baiklah siap-siap telpon ambulan untuk waspada Taehyung akan pingsan karena lelah tertawa.

.

.

"Ih _buru_! Katanya mau ketemu Yoongi sunbae? Cepat. Mumpung lagi baik nih."

Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat mendengar tawaran gila dari Taehyung. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menari tarian _sexy_ seperti itu, bahkan ia sangat sering menghafal koreografi beberapa _girlband_ Korea. Mengingat mereka masih di lorong yang bisa dibilang ramai, nyali Jimin seketika menciut.

"Yang lebih keren gitu, kek. Masa 4L? Gak lucu!"

Taehyung mengelus perutnya yang terasa keram. "Terus maunya apa? Stellar? Hahahaha."

Jimin mendecak kesal lalu memukul kepala _alien_ sahabatnya. "Itu sih sama saja! _Hip hop_ gitu, atau _Break dance_ gitu yang keren."

Taehyung menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tanda tak terima dengan saran Jimin. Ia masih kokoh atas permintaanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup terhibur. "Jangan, itu _Mainstream_. Lagian memangnya kamu bisa ya? Yang ada pasti nanti berujung jungkir balik."

Jimin menyentil ujung hidung Taehyung dengan gemas. Taehyung itu meremehkan orang, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkan orang yang diremehkan. Sok Sok-an. Jimin benar-benar ingin menelan Taehyung kalau saja Ibunya mengizinkannya.

"Heh, yang ada kau yang gak bisa nari! Kau mengajakku _battle dance_, huh?" Tanya Jimin sewot

Taehyung dengan santai mengantongkan tangannya dan meluruskan sedikit kaki kirinya, sedangkan kaki kanannya ditekut untuk menumpu berat badannya.

"Aku tidak minta _battle dance, _aku minta nya kau menari 4L, kan?"

_Bocah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! _Gerutu Jimin dalam hati. "Pokoknya gini aja deh, aku nari _hip hop _dan traktir kamu gope abis itu kamu kasih tahu aku Yoongi sunbae yang mana. Oke? _No comment._"

"Memangnya kamu bisa?"

"BISA! ASTAGA! NIH LIAT YA?"

Jimin memperbaiki letak _snapback_nya dan menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga batas siku. Sekilas mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, tangga, dan koridor agar tidak ada orang yang lewat. Tangan Jimin bertumpu pada lantai dan mengangkat kakinya dan memutarnya (?) seperti tarian-tarian _break dance_ yang sering ia lihat. Namun saat baru saja ia ingin bangkit dengan gaya _flip_,

Bruk

"_Ouch_!"

Jimin merasa kakinya seperti terbentur sesuatu, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan dihujani oleh buku tebal dan kertas-kertas. Jimin mendongak hendak mengucapkan permintaan maaf, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

.

.

Seorang lelaki sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan kertas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Lelaki ber-_name tag _'Min Yoongi' itu menggerutu di balik tumpukkan bukunya dan mencoba merongoh ponselnya di dalam sakunya dengan satu tangan.

Bukannya pulang, malah bantuin guru bawa-bawa beginian. Nyusahin. Begitulah gerutuan Yoongi.

Tak ada hentinya Yoongi mengeluarkan gerutuan dan sumpah serapah untuk gurunya. Seenaknya saja mereka membuat Yoongi jadi kewalahan memainkan lagu lewat _headphone_nya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Yoongi menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan-pelan, meski gitu tatapannya tetap tertuju pada ponsel hitamnya untuk memainkan salah satu lagu favoritnya. Yoongi sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tidak melihat ke depan dimana…

Bruk

"_Ouch_!"

Seorang lelaki yang entah sedang melakukan sesuatu di depannya sehingga tak sengaja kakinya terbentur oleh pemuda itu. Yoongi tentu saja mengerang kesakitan sebab tersandung dan membuatnya harus mencium lantai koridor yang kotor. Belum lagi kepalanya yang tertimbun buku ensiklopedia tebal milik guru Yoon yang harus ia kembalikan sekarang. Rasanya perih bukan main. Dan…

Persetanan untuk hidungnya yang mimisan karena dua bocah sialan itu.

.

Taehyung yang terkagum dengan kemampuan Jimin semakin ditambah _shock_ saat ia melihat langsung insiden Jimin dan Yoongi yang tidak sengaja. Jimin menabrak kakak kelas, super dingin, orang yang dijauhi satu kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Astaga begitu cerobohnya sahabatnya ini sampai-sampai hari pertamanya saja sudah dapat masalah. Taehyung segera membungkuk meminta maaf dan menarik Jimin untuk segera pergi, yah daripada kena marah oleh Yoongi yang ganas, pikirnya.

"Maafkan kami, sunbae. Maafkan kami." Ucap Taehyung berkali-kali dan segera menarik lengan kiri Jimin.

_Bocah ini sudah tahu salah malah diem, cengo gitu lagi,_ batin Taehyung bergerutu.

Tanpa seizin dari Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jimin segera melesat keluar gedung sekolah.

Dengan sebisa mungkin, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan tangan kirinya yang mencoba menghentikan aliran darah di hidungnya. Emosi Yoongi semakin memanas saat melihat dua adik kelasnya itu justru meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada inisiatif untuk membantu. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Adik kelas sialan!"

.

"Yak! Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Jimin menghempaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dengan kasar saat ia rasa sudah jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Ia terlihat sedang memulihkan tenaganya kembali dari berlari dan begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa langsung lari? Kamu gak liat tadi kakak kelasnya sampai mimisan? Kita itu harus minta maaf! Bukannya kabur gak jelas kayak begini!" protes Jimin masih dengan nafas beratnya.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya panic sambil sesekali melihat ke belakangnya-ke gerbang sekolah. "Kau tidak mengerti. Tadi itu kita dalam bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya? Justru kalau kita sembunyi kita bisa dapat masa-"

"Itu orangnya, bodoh!"

Kali ini Jimin menatap Taehyung langsung ke matanya dengan tatapan bingung dan alis yang saling bertautan. Taehyung menepuk dahinya saat melihat sahabatnya benar-benar lambat menangkap sesuatu.

"Haduh. Tadi itu orang yang kamu selalu bicarakan. Kalau misalnya kita membantunya, bisa-bisa kita sudah terbang ke dunia lain karena dihajar oleh dia." Jelas Taehyung panik sekaligus gemas.

Jimin tampak mencerna perkataan Taehyung dengan benar. Tunggu, orang yang Taehyung maksud itu?

"Jadi tadi itu Min Yoongi?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan kini berjalan mendahului Jimin. Beda halnya dengan Jimin yang diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Pantas saja Jimin seperti melihat kakak kelasnya tadi. Memang tidak salah ternyata.

Yoongi memang sangat memesona.

"Hei, Tae! Tunggu aku!"

.

TBC/Delete?

.

.

Yeay Kimmi's back with MinYoon story!

Sebenernya Kimmi udah lama banget buat FF ini tapi baru kesamapaian di publish karena faktor malas dan sibuk. ._.v

And so ini juga buat kak Y. Sunshine yang request ff MinYoon/JinSuga. (romantisnya belakangan ya kak. Biarkan Jimin menderita *dihajar chimchim*)

Dan yang mau ff ini lanjut (kalaupun ada) mohon di review^^ **Jangan tanamkan budaya siders. Okay?**

Yang mau berteman dengan Kimmi bisa lewat pm/ twitter SFH15_ *shyly promoting*

And Happy #BTS500Day !


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jadi tadi itu Min Yoongi?"_

_Taehyung mengangguk dan kini berjalan mendahului Jimin. Beda halnya dengan Jimin yang diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Pantas saja Jimin seperti melihat kakak kelasnya tadi. Memang tidak salah ternyata. _

_Yoongi memang sangat memesona. _

"_Hei, Tae! Tunggu aku!" _

.

.

**Let Me Know **

**JiminxYoongi – Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Park Jimin namanya. Anak sulung dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang jenius. Tentu saja, kecerdasan Jimin diturunkan oleh sang ayah yang notabenya adalah seorang polisi yang handal memecahkan sebuah kasus. Tak hanya cerdas, Jimin juga seseorang yang _friendly_ dan mudah memahami sosial. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang dokter psikolog, Nyonya Park.

Empat anggota keluarga itu (Jimin mempunyai adik laki-laki yang menyebalkan –menurutnya) baru saja pindah dari Busan ke kota Seoul seminggu yang lalu. Jimin sebenarnya jenuh berpindah sekolah terus dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahnya. Tapi mendengar Taehyung, sahabat lamanya, tinggal disitu ia jadi memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ternyata keputusan orang tua itu selalu benar.

Jimin benar-benar memasang niatnya untuk tidak pindah ke manapun kali ini. Karena ia sudah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki malaikat bagi Jimin. Kalian tahu lah, Min Yoongi. Pria seratus tujuhpuluh lima senti, kulit putih pucat, mata sayu, rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan, badannya yang lumayan ramping untuk ukuran lelaki, dan oh sungguh Jimin sangat menggemari mata sayu kecoklatan itu. Jimin sadar ia menyukai kakak kelasnya itu sejak ia pulang di hari pertama sekolahnya. Jimin benar-benar tidak main dengan perasaannya, hanya saja…

Min Yoongi itu misterius.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyandang lelaki itu sebagai kekasihnya jika… pertemuan pertama mereka saja sudah hancur?

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati Yoongi _sunbae_ jika aku sudah menghancurkan _imej_ ku di matanya saat pertama kali bertemu?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terucap dari bibirnya. Jimin merasa seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara dengan langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih terlentang di atas kasurnya, tak lupa dengan seragam dan kaus kaki yang belum dilepas. Rasanya begitu aneh baginya, entah mengapa Min Yoongi dan Min Yoongi terus yang terputar dalam benaknya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Jimin bergemuruh, _duh_ Jimin semakin menyukai rasa suka-nya terhadap kakak kelasnya itu.

Ia mungkin memang menyukai kakak kelasnya itu –ini hipotesa Jimin– tetapi seumur hidup, Jimin tidak pernah merasa sangat penasaran akan suatu hal seperti sekarang.

"Min Yoongi, ya?" gumamnya.

Jimin melirik ponselnya yang terbaring di sebelah kanannya, kemudian ia meraihnya dan membuka tombol kunci benda balok itu. Mungkin Yoongi punya akun jejaring sosial karena ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak punya akun jejaring sosial di zaman sekarang? Dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi.

Sayangnya, yang ia mendapatkan nol.

Jimin sudah mencari dengan kata kunci yang berbeda, Yoongi, Min Yoongi, bahkan sampai _web_ sekolahnya ia tidak juga menemukan jejaring sosial milik pria imut itu. Satu pun. Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin yakin atas kesimpulannya mengenai Yoongi.

Yoongi itu bukan _bad boy_ atau semacamnya. Ia hanya orang biasa yang misterius.

"Dan pasti ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia sangat tertutup."

Jimin jadi teringat ekspresi dingin nan kesal Yoongi saat ia menatapnya. Sorotan tajam dari mata sayu yang indah itu, dan bagaimana suara ringisan merdu itu menyapu alat pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin Yoongi adalah preman atau anak berandalan, kalau begitu pasti Yoongi tidak akan menggerutu melainkan langsung menghajarnya. Lalu apa Yoongi itu misterius karena hubungan sosial?

"Jimin _hyung_, makan! Males. Baiklah jatahmu aku makan ya?! Oke!" Seruan dari balik pintu itu membuat Jimin cukup terlonjak dari pemikirannya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar seruan adik bungsu nya. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurannya lalu beranjak menuju lemari. Kebiasaan adiknya sering berbicara sendiri sebelum lawannya menjawab.

.

.

.

.

"_FOR REAL?!" _

Jimin baru saja ingin bangkit untuk membuang sampah sebelum suara Taehyung yang cukup melengking itu mencegatnya. Ia hanya mengangguk polos sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang susah payah menelan roti yang masih dalam kunyahannya.

"_I dunno, _Jim. Tapi menyukai Yoongi _sunbae_ sepertinya ide yang buruk," celoteh Taehyung.

Jimin tidak begitu memedulikan perkataan Taehyung. Ia masih memutar kepalanya ke setiap inci kafeteria, siapa tau ia melihat Yoongi disana.

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku, tenang saja. Aku bukan _trouble maker_ lagi."

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Yoongi _sunbae_! Nanti kalau sudah baikan baru deh pendekatan, hehe," sahut Jimin riang, kemudian menyeruput susu kotaknya. Huh, dia hanya sangat antusias pada Yoongi! Ia jadi tidak sabar sendiri.

Taehyung mendadak bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu. Kau mau ikut menemuinya, tidak?"

Jimin tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan Taehyung. Baru saja ia ikut bangkit layaknya Taehyung, tetapi suara di dalam perutnya seperti bergemuruh. Ia membutuhkan 'privasi'. "Umm… duluan saja, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu, hehe." Tanpa mendengar respon dari Taehyung, Jimin segera memutar arahnya menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar mengutuk kafeteria yang begitu ramai, belum lagi murid-murid yang berjalan di lorong dengan bergerombol. Lagipula mengapa letaknya sedikit lebih jauh, pikirnya. Ia segera membuka pintu toilet dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari bahwa–

_**Bruk**_

Insiden kemarin terjadi lagi padanya.

Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu jika dibalik pintu yang ia dorong ternyata ada orang yang ingin menarik pintu toilet tersebut dari dalam. Dan secara tidak sengaja Jimin membentur kepala lelaki itu menggunakan pintu. Jimin jadi merasa bersalah, apalagi suara benturan itu terdengar cukup keras. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam toilet, menutup pintu itu kembali, dan menghampiri lelaki mungil tadi yang tertunduk sambil mengelus kening dan hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku! Apakah sakit?!" tanya Jimin khawatir, tapi lawan bicaranya tetap mengeluarkan kata keluhan dan masih menunduk. "_Jeosonghamnida_! Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika –Y…Yoongi s-_sunbae_!?"

Oh! Sepertinya Dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya.

.

"Tck! Kau lagi?!" tanya Yoongi sedikit membentak.

Kenapa bisa bocah itu lagi yang membenturnya? Dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi, mengapa harus hidungnya sih yang jadi korban? Gerutunya. Yoongi segera saja pergi meninggalkan Jimin, bisa gawat jika ia berlama-lama disini. Tapi naas tangannya justru malah dicengkram oleh Jimin.

"Tunggu _sunbae_! Aku ingin minta maaf soal-"

"Minggir kau! Dasar sialan! Awas awas!"

Dengan susah payah Yoongi menghentakkan genggaman Jimin tetapi tak kunjung lepas juga. Jimin justru mengangkat genggamannya tepat disamping telinga Yoongi. Belum lagi lelaki yang lebih muda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya karena Yoongi yang memberontak cukup kuat, itu membuat keseimbangannya sedikit terganggu.

"T-tapi _sunbae_ sungguh kemarin aku tidak melihatmu dan membuat hidungmu-"

.

**Clek**.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi diam membatu dalam posisi mereka. Namun kedua pasang mata itu tersorot para sebuah pintu bilik yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan parahnya lagi, lelaki yang barusan membuka pintu bilik dari dalam itu memerhatikan mereka dengan mata bulatnya dan tatapan _blank_.

Siapa sih yang tidak berpikiran aneh saat melihat mereka di tempat sunyi dengam posisi tangan yang saling mengait dan diangkat ke udara, belum lagi tubuh Jimin yang mencondong kedepan karena tadi mendorong Yoongi. Dan jarak wajah mereka yang… sekitar tujuh senti itu… dengan canggung lelaki tadi kembali menutup pintu bilik toilet itu, membiarkan Jimin dan Yoongi sendiri.

.

**Krauk**.

.

"Ah!"

Kesempatan hening itu Yoongi ambil untuk menggigit tangan kanan Jimin yang menggenggap pergelangan tangannya. Sumpah, Yoongi tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di dekat pemuda di depannya ini atau tidak hidungnya bisa saja menghilang. _Uh_ mengingatnya Yoongi jadi semakin geram dengan bocah di depannya ini.

**Duk**.

Jadi Yoongi menendang tulang kering Jimin sebagai balas dendam sebelum akhirnya berlari ke ruang ganti, tak lupa masih meruntuki nasib kening dan juga hidungnya yang malang.

.

Jimin baru saja ingin mencegat Yoongi yang melarikan diri, tetapi sepertinya ia kalah cepat. Karena saat Jimin baru membuka pintu toilet itu, Yoongi baru saja berbelok hingga tak terlihat olehnya lagi. Sial, tulang keringa sakit sekali, _man!_ Ia kira tenaga Yoongi tak akan sebesar itu. Tetapi memikirkan Yoongi…

_Eh tunggu. Kelas Yoongi sunbae di sebelah sana kan? Kok beda arah?_, Pikirnya.

_Apa ia ingin membolos? Jadi yang Taehyung bilang itu benar?_

.

.

.

.

Ingatkan Yoongi mengenai satu hal,

Bocah itu harus tercantum dalam daftar orang yang paling ia benci seumur hidup.

Padahal Yoongi sudah berharap jika semester dua di tahun keduanya ini akan berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Tapi baru dua hari saja bocah tengil bantet itu sudah mendobrak dinding kesabarannya. Sudah menghancurkan moodnya, membuatnya jadi malas masuk pelajaran olahraga –Yoongi sedang jam olahraga sekarang – dan lebih parahnya bocah itu telah mem-bim-salabim hidungnya menjadi mancung ke belakang!

Bahkan Yoongi tidak tahu namanya! Astaga bisa gila dia lama-lama.

"Lho, tidak ikut basket, Yoongi _hyung_? Tumben." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Gak. Males. Sana pergi!" usir Yoongi seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Namjoon –_seatmate_ Yoongi –mengidik ngeri. "_Geez_, _man_. _Slow _aja dong, ada apa dengan wajah merah padam itu?"

Dan setelah itu Namjoon secepat kilat berlari sebelum sepatu Yoongi melayang mengenainya.

Mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang _badmood _itu sama saja seperti membangunkan banteng!

.

.

.

.

Malangnya dirimu, Jimin.

Jimin kembali menghela nafas frustasi saat melihat note kuning ditangannya dihiasi oleh coretan tinta merah. Padahal awalnya note kuning yang ia beli dua minggu lalu itu sangat rapih dengan tulisan tangannya. Jika ingin tahu, note kuning itu adalah note khusus tentang Yoongi, lho. Dan halaman yang sedang Jimin buka merupakan 'cara meminta maaf kepada Yoongi _sunbae'_ yang dipenuhi dengan coretan merah. Bahkan poin terakhirnya.

6\. Memberi bunga permintaan maaf untuk Yoongi _sunbae_ :) **– X**

Jimin mengacak rambutnya.

Ia tak mengira bahwa untuk meminta maaf saja memakan waktu dua minggu. Parahnya lagi usahanya tak menghasilkan buah sama sekali. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis malam ini mengingat bagaimana tajamnya ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis menggemaskan itu. Semua usahanya gagal total dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Seperti poin satu…

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas.

Awalnya Jimin sudah mantap memasang tekadnya untuk masuk ke kelas Yoongi dan meminta maaf kepadanya secara formal sesuai dengan rencana yang telah ia buat. Tetapi saat ia mengintip dari ambang pintu kelas II-2, ternyata Yoongi sedang tidak berada di dalam. _Yah gagal, _keluh Jimin dalam hati. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah lalu berbalik. Namun…

Bruk.

"Akh ssh!"

Oh tunggu!

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ringisan manis itu kembali menyapu telinganya. Itu Yoongi! Dengan kentang gorengnya yang berjatuhan. Jimin refleks menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengelus kening Yoongi yang tadi membentur dadanya.

_Duh_, kalau sudah begini pasti _mood_ Yoongi sudah jelek.

Pasalnya insiden tempo hari lalu terulang lagi.

"E-eh? Yoongi _sunbae_? Maaf _sunbae_ a-aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" Permintaan maaf Jimin justru malah ditepis keras oleh Yoongi.

Demi apapun, Yoongi itu malas sekali bertemu dengan bocah tengik di depannya ini! Sudah merusak hidungnya, sekarang kentang gorengnya jatuh di lantai, dan itu hampir setengahnya! Dengan kesal, Yoongi menghentakkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi justru langkahnya malah dicegat oleh adik kelasnya itu.

"E-eh _sunbae_ tunggu! Aku ganti deh ya kentang gorengnya!" ujar Jimin panik.

Jimin baru saja hendak melangkah ke kafeteria jika saja Yoongi tak melempar sisa kentang gorengnya yang masih utuh ke wajah Jimin lalu masuk ke kelasnya, berjalan dengan hentakan kesal melewati Jimin yang masih membeku.

Tak lupa menyanyikan cibiran dan senggolan keras dengan bahunya.

.

.

Atau mungkin poin ketiga…

.

.

Saat itu Jimin ingin sekali menjerit senang. Rasanya seperti keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sekitar sepuluh meter, Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi yang sedang bersender dibawah pohon taman sekolah. Belum lagi disitu sangat sepi dan kebetulan Yoongi sedang sendiri! Jimin jadi tak sabar menyelesaikan misinya itu. Jika kalian ingin tahu, tatapan damai Yoongi saat memainkan ponselnya itu membuat Jimin semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Jimin berjalan sedikit melompat ke arah Yoongi. _Oh, man! _Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali! Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Yoongi tanpa meminta izin.

"Eh Yoongi _hyung_? Ngapain disini sendirian?"

Yoongi tersentak saat mendengar panggilan '_hyung'_ itu tertuju padanya. Hanya Namjoon yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu di sekolahnya. Lalu saat ia melirik seseorang di sampingnya menggunakan layar ponselnya, si bocah tengik itu lagi, gerutu Yoongi dalam hati. Belum lagi bocah itu sok-sok akrab dengannya, lagipula siapa yang mengizinkannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung'_ seperti itu? benar-benar merusak ketenangan Yoongi, syukur matanya masih tertuju pada permainannya di ponsel.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku ya jika aku selalu melukaimu setiap kita bertemu. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Maaf ya, _hyung_. Maaf banget?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya dalam diam mendengar ucapan Jimin. Meski matanya tetap tertuju pada permainannya, tetapi ucapan Jimin cukup mengalihkan fokusnya.

_Kalau ingin dimaafin enyahlah kau, sialan!_

"Oh iya, omong-omong, namaku Park Jimin. Kelas I-2 hehe."

_Siapa juga yang ingin tau namamu! Namamu itu bocah bantet tengik sialan, tahu!_

Jimin lama-lama jengkel juga dihiraukan oleh Yoongi. Belum lagi bibir tipis itu seperti menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas (jimin menebaknya itu gerutuan untuknya). Jimin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat jelas permainan Yoongi.

"Lagi main apa sih, _hyung_? Kok seru banget keliatannya," tanya Jimin, sedikit menaiki intonasinya.

Yoongi yang semakin risih akan kehadiran Jimin akhirnya memiringkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri (tempat kosong sebelahnya) supaya menjauhkan Jimin dari ponselnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menoyor kepala Jimin tapi kedua ibu jarinya sibuk menekan sisi kanan dan kiri pada ponselnya, memainkan _game_-nya.

"Tsk! Jauhkan kepalamu, bodoh! Sana sana!"

"Tapi aku pingin lihat, hyung! Se-seru apa sih sampai mengacangiku?"

"Sialan! Minggir tidak?!" bentak Yoongi, kali ini sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang ia luruskan.

"Ih~ _hyung_ pelit sekali, aku 'kan-"

**Tonenot. You lose! **

Yoongi menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang menampilkan score permainannya. Padahal satu poin lagi ia berhasil mengalahkan _high score_-nya! Ini semua gara-gara –Yoongi kini menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. Yoongi bersumpah, sampai bocah itu membuka mulutnya sekali lagi–

"Hehe."

**Buk.**

**Plak.**

Ia tak segan memukul wajah menyebalkan itu lalu menoyor kepalanya hingga terjeduk pohon.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mengingat semua insiden itu justru malah membuat semangat Jimin jadi turun. Untuk minta maaf saja susah, Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar-benar mendekati Yoongi nanti. Mungkin jika semua tubuh Jimin sudah remuk dan kritis, Yoongi baru akan menerimanya.

Jangan tanyakan poin terakhir.

Bunga itu tak sampai lima detik di tangan Yoongi saja sudah berujung ke kolam yang ada di taman sekolah. Dibuang tanpa dibaca _sticky note_-nya.

Setidaknya Jimin belajar sesuatu mengenai Yoongi. Ia tak suka hal romantis, tak suka waktu sendirinya diganggu, pokoknya tidak suka diganggu. Jimin yang tadinya bersandar ke pagar sekolah kini menegapkan tubuhnya dan memperbaiki ranselnya, hendak pergi pulang. Ia baru saja berjalan tiga langkah, sampai akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara menggema dari lorong sekolah.

Suara seseorang men_dribble _bola basket. Jimin memutar tubuhnya.

Oh astaga! Jerit Jimin dalam hati.

ITU YOONGI!

.

.

Yoongi sibuk men_dribble_ bola basketnya, sesekali ia bersenandung sesuai lagu yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ putihnya yang hanya ia pakai sebelah. Yoongi menghentikan _dribble_-nya saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu yang menyapa sepatunya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa pemilik sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Oh bocah tengik itu. Siapa namanya? Oh, Park Jimin.

Yoongi mendecak kesal lalu mengambil alih ke kiri. Tapi Jimin mengikutinya.

Yoongi berjalan ke kanan, Jimin juga mengikutinya. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai mau tak mau Yoongi harus angkat bicara.

"Maumu apa sih, tengik?" tanya Yoongi rese.

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin justru diam di depannya. Itu cukup membuat Yoongi semakin kesal dan terpaksa menatap manik Jimin yang–Yoongi membeku di tempatnya. Alis dan sudut mata Jimin yang tegas dan bola mata yang menatapnya teduh cukup menghipnotis Yoongi agar terdiam dalam posisinya. Bagaimana sepasang mata gelap itu menatapnya langsung dengan serius, bagaimana mata indah itu menyipit saat tersenyum– tunggu, INDAH?!

.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

"Ap-Apaan sih?!" Jimin semakin mengembangkan senyumnya begitu melihat reaksi Yoongi yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Ia lalu mempersempit jarak antara mereka, membuat Yoongi sedikit terlonjak dan memundur.

"Maafan aku, hyu-"

"_O-KAY_ _OKAY_ AKU MAAFKAN! SEKARANG BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU DASAR BAJINGAN BODOH!"

Jimin menahan nafasnya. Barusan Yoongi memaafkannya?

"Serius, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendecak kesal. "Kau ini rese sekali, sih? Kau mau aku menarik perkataanku atau tidak?! Dasar idiot."

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal seraya melewati Jimin yang sumringan sendiri tanpa sebab. Sungguh, adik kelasnya itu benar-benar sudah gila! Erang Yoongi dalam hati. Ia segera saja berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

"APA LAGI SIH?!"

Jimin terkikik geli melihat Yoongi yang membalikkan tubuhnya kesal ke arahnya. Apalagi wajah seputih susu itu kini sudah merah padam seolah menahan semburan api yang akan ia hembuskan layaknya seekor naga. Sungguh Yoongi terlihat sangan menggemaskan dimatanya saat ini. Oh tidak, setiap saat.

"Kau terlihat manis _hyung_ jika begitu!"

"SIALAN! MATI KAU, PARK!"

Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya kakak kelasnya itu saat merona!~ Melihat Yoongi yang merona tadi cukup memacu degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Belum lagi melihat Yoongi yang menghentakkan kakinya dan meremas bola masket yang ada di pelukannya. AH~ rasanya ia semakin cinta saja pada Yoongi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi _hyung_!" serunya.

Meski Jimin tau lambaian tangannya tidak akan dilihat oleh kakak kelas manisnya itu, tapi Jimin tahu Yoongi masih dapat mendengar seruannya, bahkan Jimin dapat mendengar erangan kesal dari bibir Yoongi. Jimin jadi semakin gemas dengan Yoongi.

Selanjutnya adalah tahap pendekatan!

Oh astaga Jimin semakin berdebar saja. Sepertinya ia tak akan tidur malam ini.

Ia 'kan akan memikirkan _plan_-nya untuk nanti.

Khikhikhi.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

HAH. Bakar dinas pendidikaaan! bakar UN! Bakar semuanyaa!

Yeay at last ini sudah di update setelah...entah berapa lama. Haha dimaklumi ya.

Oh iya Bangtan jadi menang award terus yippie! *makanin gedung bighit bareng taetae* sumpah terharu banget, ARMY You're grow up so fat /? Ada suka ada duka sih memang. Ada award ada bash, ada popularitas baru ada kasus baru, kasian sih memang tapi, yah namanya juga hidup. Mau diapain lagi, ya gak?

Okay makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini:D maaf gabisa bales review kalian semua tapi kimmi baca semua kok

And i love you all! ;_; Yang siders juga i love you guys!

And last, mind to review? :D **Jangan tanamkan budaya siders, kawan :) respect others. **

Yang mau chat/whatever just PM me or liat bio kimmi!~

ARMY KEEP STROONG! BTS FIGHTING!

* * *

-Kimmidiot-


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi _hyung_!" serunya._

_Meski Jimin tau lambaian tangannya tidak akan dilihat oleh kakak kelas manisnya itu, tapi Jimin tahu Yoongi masih dapat mendengar seruannya, bahkan Jimin dapat mendengar erangan kesal dari bibir Yoongi. Jimin jadi semakin gemas dengan Yoongi._

_Selanjutnya adalah tahap pendekatan!_

_Oh astaga Jimin semakin berdebar saja. Sepertinya ia tak akan tidur malam ini._

_Ia 'kan akan memikirkan _plan_-nya untuk nanti._

_Khikhikhi._

.

.

**Let Me Know **

**JiminxYoongi – Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tujuh menit yang lalu.

"Yes! Akhirnya!"

Tapi Jimin masih betah duduk di singgasana kelasnya dengan buku paket dan pensil. Memasuki akhir bulan februari–sial, Jimin selalu merasa dunia semakin kesini semakin cepat–membuat tugas sudah mulai menggunung di list pekerjaan rumah, mau tak mau ia harus mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberi oleh guru matematikanya tadi di sekolah, katanya ia ingin mengerjakannya sekarang agar nanti tidak ada yang menghadang dirinya untuk bertemu Yoongi.

Oh, iya, soal kakak kelas manisnya itu.

Ia sudah membuat semua rencananya kok, hanya saja baru dua yang ia coba–meski keduanya bisa ditebak (tentu saja gagal) olehnya–untuk mendekati Yoongi. Tetapi semakin kesini, waktunya untuk mendekati Yoongi semakin berkurang. Guru-guru dengan kejamnya menaburkan tugas seluas laut pasifik kepadanya. Rasanya itu seperti kamu dan bias lagi jalan, terus tiba-tiba fans yang lain datang ditengah-tengah kalian.

Ya, begitu.

Jimin 'kan memang hiperbola.

"Hey, _bung_!" Jimin menoleh saat mendapati Taehyung di ambang pintu kelasnya sembari mengunyah roti di tangan kanannya. Nampaknya Taehyung tidak sendiri, ia menggandeng seseorang di belakang punggung lebarnya.

"Kau niat diet biar keliatan seimbang dengan Yoongi _sunbae, _ya?" tanya nya dan langsung menyambar note kuning yang Jimin letakkan di atas meja.

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Taehyung yang duduk di atas mejanya sambil mengunyah gigitan terakhirnya. Ia sedikit sensitif jika membahas soal berat badan dan tinggi,ekhem _excuse his physic please_. "Dan kau membicarakannya di depan dia?" Jimin menunjuk orang yang mengekori Taehyung dengan dagunya.

Omong-omong, Jimin seperti pernah melihat dia. Dimana ya?

"Tak usah khawatir, kawan. Waktu itu 'kan kau memaksaku untuk membantumu –ekhem jangan protes. Nah aku rasa dia bisa membantu, sangat membantu malah. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Anak kelas sebelah."

"Yang pernah bertemu kalian di toilet." Tambah orang yang dimaksud, Jungkook.

Oh, ya. Pantas ia merasa tak asing, kejadian memalukan itu.

"Halo, aku Jimin," sapa Jimin kemudian menjabat tangan Jungkook. Jimin langsung menarik bangku milik Taehyung (Jimin dan Taehyung adalah _seatmate_) lalu memutar duduknya menjadi menyamping saat Jungkook sudah duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan Taehyung masih setia duduk di atas meja Jimin.

"_By the way_, kau tahu semua hal tentang Yoongi _sunbae_?" Jungkook mengangguk sekali.

Wow, ternyata ini mudah, pikir Jimin. Kalau sudah begini 'kan ia bisa tanya dimana rumah Yoongi, atau nomor telefonnya, atau mungkin perasaan Yoongi kepadanya. Duh~ dengan begitu ia dengan mudah melakukan pendekatan –tunggu, kalau pria disampingnya ini tau segalanya tentang Yoongi, apa…jangan-jangan….

"Kau…ngegebet dia juga ya jangan-jangan?" tanya Jimin hati-hati, kini matanya benar-benar menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook

Yang ditatap malah tertawa kecil. "Bukan, aku bisa membaca fikiran orang. Jadi aku tahu beberapa tentang dia, hanya saja ada yang tidak boleh aku beritahu karena itu bersifat privasi bagi Yoongi _sunbae_, dia sangat introvert. Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan memberi tahu letak rumahnya, well secara tidak langsung. " jelasnya.

"Wah serius? _Daebak_! Terus terus, menurutmu aku sama Yoongi _sunbae_ cocok gak?"

Jungkook tampak berfikir sejenak. "Cocok sih. Kau bisa mencairkan suasana kalian, dan Yoongi bisa mengurangi kadar cerewetmu. No offence. Tapi kalian kelihatannya lucu, saling melengkapi."

Duh, senangnya Jimin sekarang.

"Oh! Oh! Jim, kau tahu bagian apa yang paling bagus?" interupsi Taehyung, pria itu dengan santai menggebrak meja Jimin.

"Apa?"

"JUNGKOOK JUGA VIP, LOH!"

"Serius!? Woah, biasnya siapa? Biasnya siapa?" –Jimin.

"GD." –Jungkook.

"YEAY! Eh kalau begitu kita bisa jadi couple GD-Taeyang fans lho!" –Jimin.

"Eh! Enak saja, dimana-mana juga adanya G-TOP, tau!" –Taehyung.

….yah, selanjutnya mereka isi dengan fanboy-ing ria. Tahu lah omongan seorang fans. Setidaknya, kedatangan Jungkook bisa mengusir kegalauan Jimin karena tugas yang melandanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Kelas II-2 nampaknya belum bubar meski bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Wanita paruh baya di depan kelas itu masih bersikukuh menatap seluruh murid didiknya satu per satu dengan heran.

"Benar tidak ada yang ingin menyerahkan makalah kalian kepada saya? Jadi satu kelas ini melupakan tugas makalah saya?"

Gelengan murid-murid membuat wanita itu berdecak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Seharusnya saya tidak bisa memberi toleransi lagi karena ini tugas liburan kemarin. Saya tidak mau tahu hari Jumat minggu depan pokoknya harus sudah ada di meja saya, selesai atau tidak. Dan ingat, tema makalah tidak ada yang boleh sama dan jangan mengambil dari internet. Jika ada yang sama atau mengambil dari internet, nilai kalian kosong. Sekian, terima kasih."

Setelah peringatan panjang dari guru bahasa, Yoongi langsung menjedukan kepalanya ke meja. Lagian liburan malah dikasih tugas, ya jelas tidak akan ada yang ingat, gerutunya. Sementara Namjoon mengacak isi tasnya –mencari buku dan pulpen sepertinya, Yoongi melirik teman-temannya yang kini sibuk menanyakan tentang tema makalah mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah ada tema?" tanya Namjoon yang dijawab gelengan kepala Yoongi.

"Mau ikut nyari, gak?" Yoongi kembali menggeleng.

Yoongi itu paling malas jika sudah berurusan dengan namanya Pekerjaan Rumah.

Siapa juga yang tidak malas mengerjakannya, bahkan orang sepintar Namjoon –sialan temannya itu tak pernah membagi otaknya pada Yoongi –saja belum mengerjakannya. Bagaimana satu kelas, atau bahkan satu angkatan (karena Yoongi dengan tak ada satupun dari angkatannya yang sudah mengumpulkan tugas tersebut.)

Yoongi 'kan jadi mager. Jadi ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas yang kian mulai sepi. Yoongi hampir saja berselancar ke alam mimpi sebelum suara Namjoon memecahkannya.

"Yoongi _hyung, _ada adik kelas tuh nyariin."

_Oh, sialan. _Yoongi mendecak sebal, ia tahu siapa adik kelas yang dimaksud Namjoon. Yah, siapa lagi.

"Halo, Yoongi _hyung_! _Have a nice day_, ya!" itu Park Jimin jelek.

Yoongi belum memberi tahu, ya? Akhir-akhir ini Jimin selalu mampir ke kelasnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, kadang ia pernah nekad masuk ke kelas yoongi dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Tapi tentu saja Yoongi menolaknya mentah-mentah, tak lupa ia selalu menutup hidung dan mulutnya jika sedang bertemu dengan Jimin. Hey, ia trauma, bung. Bisa-bisa hidungnya benar-benar akan hilang.

Dan Yoongi kembali menjedukan kepalanya saat Jimin sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika biasanya sepulang sekolah Yoongi langsung pulang ke rumahnya, kali ini ia harus menunda kepulangannya demi tugas makalah sialannya. Sore itu, Yoongi berniat untuk mencari pencerahan topik makalahnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia sedang berada di bagian buku non-fiksi, berjalan pelan di antara dua rak buku yang cukup tinggi. Di hadapannya tertera label 'Hewan' sedangkan di belakangnya tumbuhan. Pria bersurai maroon itu berjinjit dan meluruskan tangannya keatas, mencoba menggapai sebuah buku besar yang menarik perhatiannya. Yoongi hampir saja mendapatkan buku itu dengan jurus terakhirnya –melompat kecil –tetapi seseorang telah lebih dulu mengambil buku itu dari arah yang berlawanan, seseorang di seberang rak hadapannya.

"Sial, bukunya diambil sama orang lain," dengus Yoongi sebal.

Yoongi hendak pindah ke rak buku lainnya sebelum –

"Min Yoongi?"

Eh?

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyuuuung_!~"

Yoongi tersentak ke belakang saat tiba-tiba deretan buku yang tingginya setara dengan matanya menampakkan sebuah kepala dari sela-sela tumpukan buku tersebut.

Sudah suaranya cempreng, lagi sepi, belum lagi ekspresi menyebalkannya.

Wajah itu dekat sekali dengan miliknya.

Sialan si bocak Park itu.

Jangan bertanya, hanya dia dan Namjoon yang memanggilnya '_hyung_' dan seumur hidup Namjoon tak pernah bersuara cempreng–harga diri katanya.

Si empu nampaknya tidak berniat meminta maaf pada Yoongi, Jimin malah menunjukkan cengirannya lalu bertanya. "Hehe, Yoongi mau pinjam buku ini tidak?"

Pria seputih susu itu mendecak. "Tsk, iya. Sini bukunya!" kemudian merebut dengan kasar buku yang Jimin sodorkan untuknya.

"Galak amat sih, _hyung_. Ya sudah deh, aku mau cari buku yang lain saja." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya (ga sih, dia hanya berpura-pura) lalu melangkah ke rak buku lainnya.

Yoongi tak begitu mempedulikannya. Siapa juga yang peduli padanya, pikir Yoongi. Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi lalu melihat buku yang telah ada digenggamannya. Ternyata hanya sebuah buku using dengan judul 'Dinosaurus' yang besarnya hampir setengah halaman.

_Pass_, tidak menarik.

Lantas ia mencari Jimin (Yoongi bersyukur Jimin telah menghilang dari hadapannya, sayangnya sekarang ia yang mencari bocah itu) yang ternyata berada di antara rak buku, membaca buku galaksi seorang diri.

"Nih." Jimin mendongak, cukup kaget saat mendapati buku yang ia cari telah berada tepat di depan matanya.

Kini ia melihat ke pria yang lebih tua. "Lho? Kok cepat banget dibalikinya?"

"Gak jadi, gak seru."

"E-eh _hyung_! Ini seru tahu! Baca dulu deh isinya_, don't judge the book from its cover_,"amanah si paling muda. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi yang hendak beranjak pergi. Yoongi mau tak mau menunduk untuk melihat Jimin.

Shit, apa-apaan dia. _Puppy_ _eyes_?

_Shit_, Yoongi semakin membencinya.

"Percaya deh, Yoongi hyung lagi cari tema buat makalah 'kan? Tadi ada kakak kelas dari kelas _hyung_ bilang kalau belum ada yang memilih tema dinosaurus. Sini-sini _hyung_ aku jelasin," paksa Jimin.

Mendengar penuturan Jimin, mau tak mau lelaki berambut maroon itu harus menyetujuinya. Yoongi merotasikan bola matanya, dengan malas ia menghempaskan pantatnya di lantai sebelah Jimin (ia masih menjaga jarak kok) lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mendengar setiap penjelasan menarik Jimin.

.

.

.

Tetapi sepertinya ini tidak seburuk yang Yoongi kira.

Ya, harus ia akui Jimin membuat buku usang itu terlihat menarik.

Apalagi gestur Jimin yang berlebihan membuatnya tertawa dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Nah kalau ini namanya _Ankylosaurus_! Suka banyak sih kalau di film, cuman namanya jarang dikenal. Kalau dilihat sekilas dia mirip dengan trenggiling. Dia lucu 'kan?" Jimin kembali menoleh pada Yoongi yang kini manggut-manggut, terlihat begitu imut. Sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi gembil putih itu, kalau seandainya ia tak ingat Yoongi itu cukup ganas.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian mirip juga ya." lanjutnya.

Yoongi langsung membolakan mata sayunya. "Enak saja! Sopan banget ya menyamakan kakak kelas dengan dinosaurus. Huh, sopan banget."

"Iya deh, maaf. Tapi bener loh hyung! Kalian mirip! Abis muka kalian sama-sama lebar sih-"

"Kurang ajar! Bilang apa kau tadi, bocah?!"

"Duh duh! Iya _hyung_ maaf! Maaf! Muka kalian sama-sama lebar. Kalo aku _mah_ oval gitu, kalau _hyung_ bulet~ tuh tuh kalau sedang marah malah makin mirip. Kkk~"

"Dasar jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Jeleeeek!"

"Adu-duh! Ampun, _hyung_! Ampun!"

Yoongi terkekeh dalam diam, masih memukuli Jimin yang meringis.

Dan Jimin menyadari itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menginjak sore, namun Jimin masih setia menjelaskan berbagai gambar yang terpampang di buku yang berada di pangkuan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jimin mendapatkan panggilan dari handphone pintarnya dan mau tak mau ia harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Yoongi, sayang sekali pemuda madu itu masih ingin di perpustakaan.

"Yah Yoongi _hyung_ gak mau pulang bareng. Ya sudah deh, semangat _hyung_! Pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya!"

Yoongi memang tak membalas ucapan manis Jimin. Ia hanya memandang punggung tegap –yang sekarang terlihat seperti bocah sedang jingkrak-jingkrakan–itu menjauh sampai pintu perpustakaan ditutup, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama buku dinosaurus yang dipangkunya.

Kalau boleh jujur, seru sih dijelaskan oleh Jimin. Tak seperti yang ia kira (walaupun tetap saja dia sangat cerewet) dari dulu.

Ia jadi mendapat inspirasi untuk makalahnya nanti.

Apalagi saat Jimin menyebutnya mirip _Ankylosaurus_.

Rasanya kayak jantung Yoongi itu bergemuruh gimana gitu. Terus imajinasinya jadi menjalar kemana-mana.

Eh, apaan sih. Kok melenceng kesitu.

_Hmm, dinosaurus ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki pertengahan semester membuat Jimin disibukan oleh tugas-tugas, statusnya sebagai salah satu murid berprestasi benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan di sekolahnya. Berbagai tugas kelompok maupun individu, praktek, dan ujian membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat barang satu jam istirahat penuh.

Bahkan untuk menemui Yoongi saja Jimin perlu perjuangan.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Yoongi saat ia menyapa di depan pintu kelasnya tiga hari yang lalu. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi. Ditambah lagi kelengahannya karena terlalu sibuk akan tugas sekolah, membuatnya jadi kurang tidur dan semakin ceroboh. Seperti hari ini, sudah bangun terlambat, tidak makan dari malam hingga siang, lupa membawa note kuning yang selalu ia bawa, belum lagi tugas kelompok yang benar-benar menguras dompetnya. Padahal ia hanya membawa uang pas-pasan.

Sial, Jimin ingin sekali mengutuk sekolah barunya.

"Jimin _hyuuuuung_!" itu seruan Jungkook dari ambang pintu kelas I-2.

Bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi. Disana hanya ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang tersisa (kini ditambah dengan kehadiran Jungkook tentunya). Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama menoleh pada Jungkook yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana? Apa diterima?" tanya si paling muda.

Jimin yang sedang mengemasi tasnya menyerngit pada pemuda itu. "Diterima? Maksudmu?"

"lho? _Hyung_, kau tidak memberi Yoongi _sunbae_ hadiah? Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunnya Yoongi _sunbae_!"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk dahinya sedangkan Jimin masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Jungkook. Lho, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Memangnya Yoongi _hyung_ ulang tahunnya kapan?

…

….

…

Shit. Dan saat itu Jimin baru menyadari bayangan kertas biodata milik Yoongi.

.

[MIN YOONGI: Daegu, 9 Maret 1993. II-2]

.

Jimin langsung memekik sambil menangkup kedua pipinya kaget. "ASTAGA TUHAN, LUPA!" Lalu ia segera menyampirkan tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook dan teriakan melengking Taehyung.

"Jimin titip salam buat Yoongi _sunbae _ya!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin berlari menyusuri trotoar, mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Yoongi, dan tanpa sadar memasuki sebuah toko bunga antik tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dengan terengah ia segera menghampiri wanita muda yang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Permisi, saya ingin mencari sebuket bunga. Apa ada? Kalau bisa yang termurah," ujar Jimin.

Sementara itu Jimin langsung menumpukan tangannya pada meja kasir dan mengatur nafasnya, sembari menunggu pesanannya. Wanita itu akhirnya datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang telah diikat dan diberi sampul. "Berapa harganya?"

"limabelas won, tuan." Sialan. Kenapa bunga bisa semahal itu ya? Atau itu karena factor dompetnya yang kosong melompong?

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "A-oooh, Apa…tidak ada yang lebih murah dari ini?" tanya nya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih kikuk.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf tuan, tidak ada. Tapi kami memiliki tanaman yang lebih murah dari ini." Mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Jimin, wanita itu lalu mengambil barang yang ia maksud. Sebuah kaktus…

Sekali lagi, kaktus…

Kaktus kecil, lebih kecil dari bola tennis malah, dengan hiasan pot putih berpita krem yang diisi tanah dan batu putih hias diatasnya.

Sial, rasanya susah sekali untuk menolak. Tapi lucu sih, menurutnya.

"Harganya dua won."

Dan itu termasuk harga yang murah.

Jadi Jimin dengan tidak rela menyerahkan selembar uang terakhirnya lalu membawa pot dan isinya ke genggamannya. Ia menyeret kakinya keluar dari toko, tentu dengan berat hati. Sigh, ia menyesal bung.

_Haaah, harusnya tadi aku beli coklat saja. _

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak lebih baik ia pulang dulu tadi untuk mengambil uang.

Sialan, Jimin benar-benar meruntuki kecerobohannya. Seharusnya Jimin sadar dari awal kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoongi. Dan seharusnya Jimin juga sadar kalau Yoongi pasti tidak ada di sekolah, bel pulang 'kan sudah berbunyi sejak lama.

Setelah membeli bunga (tidak lebih tepatnya tanaman) Jimin segera mencari Yoongi di sekolah, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Yoongi di salah satu titik sekolah. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga tidak ada di sekolah.

_Sigh. _

Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

Sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap bunga kaktus yang ia genggam? Mau memberikan kepada Yoongi, Jimin tidak tahu kakak kelasnya itu sedang dimana. Menaruh di rumahnya, ia tidak tahu rumah Yoongi, nomor teleponnya juga tidak tahu. Masa' dibuang dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Yoongi?

Pada akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia menyeret kakinya dengan lesu, matanya terfokus pada tanaman berduri bulat dengan pot putih berpita yang ia genggam. Jimin membiarkan kakinya berjalan sendiri, menuntun dirinya berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang berada di pinggir taman.

"Hah, seharusnya aku sesekali menguntit Yoongi hyung. Kalau nanya mana ada yang tahu, apalagi nanya sama orangnya. Yoongi hyung 'kan tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun," bibir tipis itu bermonolog, menghilangkan rasa galaunya terhadap Yoongi.

"Iya nih, Yoongi _oppa _tidak pernah cerita sama kami! Yoongi _oppa _jahat!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Panjang umur, tapi siapa yang baru saja mengatai gebetan –ekhem –nya?

_Yoongi? _Tidak, pasti ia terlalu galau sampai nama Yoongi selalu terdengar dimana-mana. Tsk, dasar alay.

Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Iya! Min Yoongi _hyung_ jahat! Ayo cerita~ ceritaaa~"

Jimin tercengah.

Jimin lantas menoleh ke taman, mencari-cari seseorang yang –oh astaga.

Itu….beneran Min Yoongi gebetannya kan? Tapi…

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK SELAMAT TINGGAL LIBURAN PANJANG :""( /apasih

Akhir-akhir ini kimmi lagi banyak ide buat ff baru maupun yang belum selesai. Hanya saja urusan sekolah membuat saya menjadi botak…ga ding, sakit doang wakakak. Maklum baru naik jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

…

Disitu saya merasa sedih:") masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi fangirl. Sigh ;_;

Omong-omong, Apa cuman kimmi doang yang baper BTS fanmeet di INA?;_; *kibar bendera putih gambar abs chimin*Kimmi yang statusnya pelajar bisa apa atuh:") Apa ada yang ikut? :) Sayang sekali saya gaikut.

BAIKLAH! Ini balasan review bagi yang non-login:

**Damchu93**: Iya:3 abis yungi kalo galak manis sih /waduh. Oke ini udah lanjut ya~ Makasih reviewnya :3

**VAlien4d**: Hehe, ini sudah di update ya:3 terima kasih sudah review~

Sisanya yang login sudah kimmi balas di pm :D

.

Eh satu lagi, jika kalian merasa ini kurang feel atau gimana maafkan kimmi ya, saya tahu chap ini mengecewakan. Karena kalo boleh jujur saya juga masih kurang sreg sih sama chapter ini, cuman gimana ya…. Ya gitu deh. Pingin ngomong sama kalian:3

Tapi untuk chap depan saya akan berusaha lebih maksimal deh buat kalian:3 cuman mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama (sialnya, saya masih dalam status pelajar aktif).

Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini, apalagi yang rela review, fav, follow:3 duh cinta kalian deh!~

Masih penasaran sama cerita ini? Berikan suara kalian sebanyak mungkin! XD Jangan sungkan sama kimmi~

P.S: DUH SAYA JADI MINYOON HARD SHIPPER NIH GIMANA DONG HELP TAT

* * *

_Regards_,

-Kimmidiot-


End file.
